Underground Mafias Army
The Underground Mafias Army was created on January 8, 2007 by Pink Mafias, famed for his Club Penguin Cheats blog and Club Penguin Hacking tutorials. While the content of the original site has long been deleted, an archive of the original post allows us to take a look back, which you can see HERE. The army grew quickly, fueled by a site with, and began attacking ACP daily on the server Mammoth. Oagalthorp, upon discovering that Pink’s site advertised the hacking of Club Penguin, threatened war. The response: “Bring it on.” From The ACP Saga: As usual, I did not hesitate to take action. Immediately, I commented on Pink’s site, stating that he must stop advertising hacks, and stop attacking Mammoth, otherwise the ACP would declare war. One of his top soldiers, Michael427, responded with the words “Bring it on.” The UMA had accepted war. I expected that, after a battle or two, we would be done with this army and move on. I was wrong. In January of 2007, I set up a raiding party to intercept a UMA attack on the Snow Forts. We were greeting by a group twice our size, who attacked us relentlessly. I knew we could not win this battle, so we regrouped at the Plaza. After this defeat, I decided to reconsider the Army’s tactics for this war. At the time, we had no hope of winning a battle in open, face-to-face combat. I decided to adopt a new form of warfare. Thus began arguably the greatest war in Club Penguin Army history, World War III. Before and during WWIII, the UMA were at their largest and best in their entire history. However, towards the end of WWIII Pink Mafias’ penguin got banned forever on Club Penguin. UMA began to weaken, and soon Pink Mafias decided to quit playing Club Penguin and Club Penguin Armies. UMA had lost, and since then they have never been able to reach the size they had in WWIII. Even after Pink Mafias left UMA forever, the UMA still remained a strong force in Club Penguin Armies for years often regarded as at least a top five army in Club Penguin. In the recent years, the UMA have been struggling and have gone through many leaders since their creation. Recently, the UMA are attempting to make a come back often rising into the top ten armies and always remaining at least a medium army. UMA's current website is https://theundergroundmafiasarmyuma.wordpress.com/. Modern Day UMA The original UMA died on March 29th, 2017 when Club Penguin died. A new CPPS called Club Penguin Rewritten was made and there was speculation on if armies should move to CPR or not. Most of the original CP armies died, but the UMA was revived. Other original armies like the Nachos of Club Penguin, Redemption Force, Dark Knight Empire, Pink Ninjas and Club Penguin Crew moved to CPR, most of them dying out. The UMA was revived by Ehroyals/Brethart and Zeke/Fudge Doge on March 28th, 2017, the day before CP died. They both were in the Light Troops before CP died. Before reviving the UMA with Zeke, Ehroyals81 was briefly in the CPR Mafia as 2ic. When he and Zeke revived the UMA they quickly declared war on the CPR Mafia. The UMA got recruits such as Proski after heated arguments on the Mafia chat with CPM leader Sweglord and more. The UMA easily defeated the CPM in 2 battles and won the war. The UMA maxed 7 in the battle while the Mafia maxed 3-4. The UMA would goon the max 10+ in the next event and things were looking promising for them. The next event they maxed 25. Later Proditor and Smurf joined me to lead, we were colonized under the Rangers. Ehroyals had 2ic and Zeke had 3ic. Eventually the Rangers died out and were colonized under the DKE during their first stint on CPR. However, they maxed around 5 and quickly died out. UMA had conflicts with an army called the PEW. They often falsely claimed victory whenever they felt like it. The UMA were at war an easily destroyed them with little effort and they died out. UMA had many colonies, such as the Barbarians, Red Comrades, Valkries, Moon Agents and more. Zeke left the army and joined RF for 4ic and worked his way up to leader. The UMA remained alive under Ehroyals. They came back on the right foot, maxing 5-6. The next events they maxed 11-12. Just like before, they just died out and didn't recruit at all, maxing 3 at some events. They were brought back by Ehroyals multiple times, with most of them Zeke also returning and leading alongside him. War of Roman Subjugation After the Barbarians had died Zeke rejoined the UMA again. The leadership was Ehroyals. He decided to turn the UMA into the Romans. He got DJ, a Romans legend and Serp to help out. It is thought Bret didn't even attended a single event. Smurf stayed to lead Romans. Bret revived UMA after he left and when Zeke left he joined too, making the leadership Zeke and Bret. The Romans declared war on the UMA. The UMA allied with many armies forming the NVA. After multiple battles, the Romans called off the war due to the NVA affiliating with the RPM. After war Zeke left again to go to other armies. Fortunately, on February 3rd, 2018, Zeke rejoined the UMA. Battling the CPPS Mafia Main Article: Mafia-Knight War On December 29th, 2017, SavageCobra the Dark Knight Empire's Grand Emperor, declared war on the CPPS Mafia and UMA did also. This started the Mafia-Knight War. First Battle of Covfefe The first battle of Covfefe was the first battle of this war. The UMA and the DK both formed to the battle. Category:RPF Hater Category:Armies created in 2007 Category:Armies started in 2007